A Baker Street Adventure
by aquamarina2
Summary: It's just a little story.
1. Beginning

Somewhere out there in that wide big world walked a girl of remarkable intelligence, wisdom, life, and independence. She walked the world alone, but she filled the world with joy and radiant energy with the love of life and optimism. Everywhere she went she made hearts lifted up and brought hope and happiness. It was a shame that her gift of life only went to those that accepted her for who she was and looked beyond what the eyes could see. I was fortunate enough to know her because of a strange and mysterious case that brought Holmes and I across her path.  
It was an evening of late December in 1887. The holiday was nearly upon us. Holmes and I were discussing a recently closed case in our quarter of Baker Street by the fireplace. It involved a certain secret society in America. The case still left me with chills down my spines. A mild snow storm was raging outside our window telling of the atmosphere of our recent case. Our discussion was interrupted by a bell.  
"Who would be calling in this weather, Holmes?" Holmes gray eyes were sparkling with eagerness. London was mild with criminal activities for the last few weeks.  
"We'll see, Watson," he replied, "We'll see soon enough."  
Mrs. Hudson announced in Inspector Lestrade. Holmes waved him to a seat.  
"What brings you here to me, Lestrade?" Holmes inquired, but Lestrade shook his head.  
"The immediate emergency isn't for you, Mr. Holmes," he replied, which took Holmes in surprise. "It's for Doctor Watson. I got a patient who needs attention quick."  
Lestrade went out and came back with an unconscious young lady in his arm. I inspected the girl while Lestrade told us of his encounter.  
"I found on the way out of Sheffield Hall on an investigation. She was lying on the ground at the gate when I was leaving. Not knowing whether the state of her health, I brought her here to you, Doctor Watson."  
"It wasn't just because of the girl that you are here, Lestrade," said Holmes, "It was also of the case that you were investigating. You have every intention of going to me even before you found the girl."  
  
Lestrade smiled admitting every word. "How could you have known, Mr. Holmes?"  
"It is simple, Lestrade. Sheffield Hall is three miles from here. I know several doctors that would be nearer to reach than here. If you should think that it would be more convenient to come to Baker Street to have a doctor taking care of a patient, then that must means you need to consult me as well as treating a patient. Otherwise, you would drop the girl off at the nearest doctor's door."  
"So obvious, yet, it is not easily guessed." Lestrade muttered.  
The girl was well. Other than a mere bump on the back of her head, there were no other real injuries. She stirred a little as we talked.  
"How is she, Watson?" Holmes asked.  
"She has nothing more than a small bump on the head and minor scrapes," I replied, "Although she might need a little nourishment; this girl hadn't eaten in days."  
Holmes rang for Mrs. Hudson to bring whatever left of supper up for this young lady. She was no younger than seventeen. She carried the young yet mature look on her face. She didn't lack beauty either with soft yet mildly dark skin and black, ravenous, long hair. She was wearing a simple blue gown. As Mrs. Hudson was walking in with her food, the girl slowly opened her eyes. She sat up gradually and felt her head.  
"My head felt like a rock," she slurred obviously still not yet awake. The girl rubbed her eyes and took a close look around the room. Mrs. Hudson smiled at the girl with sympathy. "Eat up, dear," said Mrs. Hudson and walked out of the room. The girl looked at each of us individually, at her meal, then around the room carefully inspecting every inch of it.  
"Where on earth am I?" she asked finally.  
"You are in my dwelling of 221b Baker Street," replied Sherlock Holmes. The girl raised her eyes brows and nodded slowly. "Really?" she said, "How did I get here?"  
"I found you lying unconscious at the gate of Sheffield Hall," Lestrade replied, "I brought you here to Doctor Watson to be treated."  
I couldn't make out the expression on her face. She didn't look surprised to be lying on a couch of another person. She was just looking around trying to find out where she was and what had happened. It was as if she knew all of this was going to happen. Though, I might be wrong. I was never good at theorizing like Holmes. She surveyed me and said, "Dr. Watson, huh?" She looked over at Holmes. "You must be the Sherlock Holmes, the Great Detective. Please to meet you under whatever circumstances!" Holmes nodded as she turned lastly to Inspector Lestrade.  
"You must be Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard. You're very well- known among the new officers in the field." The Inspector Lestrade heaved up his chest let known a little pride and dignity.  
"Do you know any officers at the Yard?" he asked  
"As a matter of fact, I do," she replied, "His name is Peter Mac Duff."  
"Ah, yes, he just made to the Yard about a month ago. Bright fellow, he is, very serious about his work. He'll make a fine inspector someday."  
"You seem to know who everyone in this room is," Holmes commented, "but we are still in the dark as to who you are."  
"I am." she paused, "Adeline!"  
"May I ask your last name?"  
"My name is Adeline Timpson!"  
"Miss Timpson," Holmes said, but she cut in.  
"Please Mr. Holmes, don't call me by my last name just call me Adeline!" She held her hands up in front of as if Holmes had done something fearfully horrible.  
"As you wish, Adeline," said Holmes, "I am very curious to know how you ended up in front of Sheffield Hall. Are you an acquaintance?"  
  
She smiled at Holmes, the smile that tested Holmes patient and challenge Holmes' ability, and Holmes always welcomed a good challenge. "That, Mr. Holmes, is for me to know and for you to find out."  
Holmes turned to Lestrade.  
"Inspector Lestrade," he said, "Weren't you summoned to Sheffield Hall to investigate a case?"  
"Yes, Mr. Holmes," he replied as Adeline helped herself to the bread and soup that Mrs. Hudson brought up, "About a month ago, Lord Bartley of Sheffield Hall had called Scotland Yard on account of a letter threatening his and his family life. We investigated but found nothing. He kept getting more letters of the same about every three or four days after that. He sent those letters to us. We kept searching for clues, for leads, for anything. We found nothing. "  
"Do you have those letters?" Holmes interrupted. Lestrade pulled out a bundle of papers. Holmes opened one of them and read,  
"Lord Bartley, It is time for you and your family to repent for any sin you has committed and resolves any quarrel you have with God. We will come to end your life, but you will not know when or where. If you value your life, take great care for we are as shadows. Your time on earth is limited. Use them well."  
"It was signed, 'S.A.E'," Holmes said. There was a sound coming from Adeline. She was choking on a piece of bread.  
"Take it easy," I said, "If you want more food, I'll call Mrs. Hudson to bring them to you. You must be really hungry."  
"I'm sorry! Devilish piece of bread it is. I didn't mean to make such a commotion." The young lady face turned red as she delicately sipped the soup. I called for Mrs. Hudson as Lestrade continued his story, "The rest of the letters are similar to that. They are signed with the same three initials. The last letter was received three days ago.  
"Last night, an attempt was made on Lord Bartley's wife, Lady Lilac's, life. We don't know how she survived. Lady Lilac refused to tell us any details on how she survived the incident. All she said was, 'They failed to kill me.'  
"I inspected the room and found nothing much significant. There was a broken window, a few slashes on the curtains, and some blood on the floor.  
"I spent the whole day interrogating everyone in the Mansion. The servants said they didn't hear anything. Lady Lilac only son was out during the night and didn't found out about the murder attempt until early morning when he came home. Lord Bartley was in his study. He said he heard the glass shattered and ran up to his wife. He found her cowering against the wall in the dark. The lamp was smashed and so was the window. She didn't say much about the murder attempt to him either.  
"I was frustrated about not be able to make head or tail out of this. So I decided to come to you. Maybe you can make out things that I may have overlook. That was when I found Miss.Adeline here."  
Adeline looked up when she heard her name. "Hey," said she, "I said just call me Adeline. I don't want prefixes either. It makes life so much more complicated on deciding whether I should call someone Madame, Lady, or Mrs."  
A moment of silent passed. Holmes was observing the girl with so much concentration that Lestrade and I had to hold our tongue. The peculiar young lady was returning his stare with the same smile when she replied Holmes' question about her being outside of Sheffield Hall's gate. Their gazes were like two blazing fires each competing to see when the other will burn out. Holmes admitted defeat for the first battle and looked out onto the night outside the window.  
"The snow has stopped," he said finally, "Watson and I will come tomorrow to inspect and inquire at Sheffield Hall. Right now, we cannot do much except sleep well to prepare for tomorrow's venture."  
"What about, uh, Adeline?" said Inspector Lestrade, "She needs somewhere to stay for the night. I can't take her to a hotel. There isn't one nearby and I still have to write a report on this case."  
Holmes inquired the girl if she had any relatives nearby that she could lodge with and the reply was no. He called Mrs. Hudson and asked if she had any spare room the girl could stay in for the night.  
"The maids have a spare bed in their quarter," she replied, "She could sleep there for the night. She'll need to help out during the day should she needs to stay any longer."  
"I am nobody's maid," Adeline said sternly at the suggestion, "There is no way someone like me is going to clean up after anyone. I'll sleep outside in the snow if that's what I have to do to get a bed and a breakfast."  
She stood up, dusted her blue gown, and started to march toward the door. Holmes laughed and said after her, "I won't be a gentleman if I let you do that, my dear Adeline, and my friend, Watson, here, wouldn't let a respectable young lady like you sleep in the snow. It's terribly cold outside."  
Adeline nodded and then turned to Mrs. Hudson, "No offense intended, Mrs. Hudson. It was a kind offer on your part, but I'm not a maid. Never was and never will be."  
"Where would she stay, then?" I asked.  
"Watson, have you forgotten about our little spare room?" Holmes replied, "She could stay there for a few days."  
Adeline's eyes grew large. "Really? Oh, Mr. Holmes, this is wonderful!"  
"It's my pleasures entirely. Watson, could you show her to her room? I think she needs a little rest. I'll show Inspector Lestrade out."  
I led the girl to the room next to mine, which often was for guests. As soon as she settled into her room, I went out into the living room and rest in an armchair. I was thinking about having Adeline with us. Holmes returned in a jolly mood.  
"It is an interesting night, Watson," he said as he lit a pipe, "Not only did I gain a case but also a most interesting guest."  
"Is it wise to let her stay here with us?" I asked.  
"Yes, it proves to be most valuable."  
"It does. Are you saying she knows something about the case, Holmes?"  
"I'm not sure, but I am sure that she knows something. She was listening very intently to Lestrade's account in the Mansion. At the mention of the initials of the author, she choked on the piece of bread."  
"Maybe she's just an innocence bystander that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no proof that she is involved in this attempted murder."  
Holmes smile. "Maybe not, Watson, if that is the case, why couldn't she just say so when I asked her? Do you remember what she said? 'It's for me to know and for you to find out.' No, Watson, she knows something. She even knows who I am and who Lestrade is."  
"Yes, that is true. How do you suppose she knows?"  
"I do not have an answer yet, but rest assured, I will find out." 


	2. Baker Street 3rd Resident

**_2. Baker Street 3rd Resident_**

Morning came, and all too soon, something had happened to disturb my peaceful slumber. As I sleepily wake, someone from the living quarter exclaimed loudly, "Oh my goodness!" It was undoubtedly our young guest. She had evidently regained energy from the rest and the bit of food last night. I dressed hurriedly and went out to see what was troubling her and only to find the room covered in a dense and thick veil of smoke. Adeline was coughing hard and trying to get to the window.

"How could you stand all this smoke?" she scolded Holmes, "Are you trying to kill us with this dense cloud of poison?"

"My apologies," Holmes replied casually, "I didn't notice how appalling the smoke was, and I certainly couldn't know of your objection to my smoking."

Adeline struggled to unlatch the window, and when she did finally manage to open it, the young lady stuck her head out and took in a nice long breath of fresh air before it became contaminated with the toxic. "Now, that's much better," she told herself and then turned back to my companion, "I don't care if you choose to intoxicate your lungs with that stuff, but, please, spare the innocence bystander!"

"What are when he or _she_ isn't an innocence bystander?" Holmes apparently hadn't forgotten about his feat last night.

"Ouch!" our guest winced, but quickly recovered and smiled brightly like a blossoming flower in the Spring with nothing to cover its radiant beauty, "Aw, Mr. Holmes, it's too early in the morning for that. I haven't even have breakfast yet. My body functions better when it's fully awake and filled with food." She yawned and walked toward the dining room.

The great detective stared after Adeline with rapid attention and observed her every move. She was wearing a loose white gown with short puffy sleeves. A goldenrod sash was tied around her waist in a large bow. Half of her ravenous hair was tied in the same material and fashion. Adeline was skipping like a little child with no care in the world.

After breakfast, Holmes and I sat in the living quarter passing by the time until it was time for us to meet Lestrade at Sheffield Hall. Adeline told us she would like to go out and explore the city. She had never been in London but had always dreamt of going. Adeline gave us one of her brilliant and hypnotizing smile and was gone.

"What a gorgeous young lady she is!" I told Holmes when she had left the room, "I wouldn't be surprise to find that she attracts many admirers. Such a fine, graceful young lady must've come from a family in the high class of society."

Holmes chuckled, "Good old Watson! You've been observant, but as always, your deductions are erroneous."

I had quite gotten used to Holmes remarks. "What did you deduce about her from what you've observed so far, Holmes?"

"Our Adeline, as I have said before, is quite an interesting character. She has an air of a duchess, but yet she is not proud, conceited, or arrogant. She is confident, witty, and clever, but is not caustic or offensive. Adeline has an education more than equal that of a lady of high class, but she is not of an aristocratic born.

"She had traveled to many foreign countries. Our Adeline is so knowledgeable that knowing one or two languages isn't enough. She can read, write, or may be even speak Spanish and French well, and believe it or not, our Adeline can even read and write Latin.

"Adeline is well mannered. She can, if she choose, speak like a refined lady, walk like a duchess, and dine in perfect grace with kings and queen as a Princess. Mark my words, Watson! There isn't an aristocratic bone in her body, but to an untrained eye, or even with a trained eye, she can fool the world to believe she is a princess of some distance unknown country."

"My words, Holmes, how and where do you get all those deductions from? I didn't observe any aristocratic grace in her. How could you know that she speaks all those languages? If she is not of a well-to-do family, how could she be as educated as you said she is? I haven't seen any woman, or a man even, who claimed to know as much as you claim our Adeline does."

"Yes, Watson, it is strange and curious, but everything I'd told you is true. I chanced a sneak into her room last night."

"Good gracious, Holmes!"

"Rest assured, Watson, I did nothing a gentleman wouldn't do. I just want to take a look into her inventory. A lady always carries some sort of personal possession with her."

"Holmes, I didn't notice that she had a purse or a pocket book with her."

"She didn't!"

"Then how could she carry any possession with her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Watson. She didn't have any valuable possessions with her only a few letters, a sixpence, a few books, some papers, pens, ink, and a small pistol. Where she hides them? I can't really answer that."

"She carries a pistol? Why?" I was ejaculated. How could a sweet, innocence girl have a pistol in her possession?

"Why indeed! That, Watson, is one of the many questions that I'm trying to find answers to."

"Also, how do you know that she can read and write in Spanish and French? Or that she had traveled to foreign countries?"

"The letters I found in her possession told me so," Holmes replied, "She had acquaintances in other countries and her letters were written beautifully in French. Her reply letter also matches the beautiful prose of the letters written to her. There was one letter in Spanish, from an acquaintance in Spain. The letters in French referred to some other acquaintances she had met in other different countries."

"How did you know she knew Latin?"  
"One of her books was in Latin, a philosophy book to be exact. Only the most intelligent of people read philosophy book. The fact that it is in Latin say something about her intellect or education as well. On the margin were notes about the book. The usual notes I used to write in my college days. Those notes told me two things: one, she can read in Latin, or at least knows a little of it, and two, she had been highly educated."

"You also said that she is not of a high class family. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"She was alone when Lestrade found her. No respectable lady would travel a lone or be so starved that she would fall unconscious on the street. She was willing to sleep on the street. No lady of the upper class would willingly do that because sleeping with the maid is so much better and respectable than on the street. Also, if she was from the upper class she would've brought out money or a likewise promise for a decent bed."  
"If she is not of a wealthy family, how on earth did she learn all those languages or finance her travels or get such a high education?"

"That, my dear Watson," Holmes replied, "is one of the many mystery that surrounds her. With God as my witness, Watson, I will solve every one of them or die trying."


	3. Meeting Lord Bartley

Somewhere a clock chimed the hour. Sherlock Holmes stood up to take his coat.

"Let us be off, Watson," he said heading for the door, "Sheffield Hall Mystery awaits us."

Holmes and I took a hansom took Sheffield Hall. The ride was peaceful enough, but rather slow because of what the storm had left behind since last night. Holmes was deep in thought, and I knew better to interrupt him. So, I was left to my own accord to entertain myself.

Sheffield Hall was like any other. At the gate waiting for us was Lestrade and a man of whom I supposed he was the Lord of the manor. After we stepped off and paid the fare, Lestrade introduced us.

"Lord Bartley, this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson, this is Lord Bartley."

We in turn shook each other's hand. The introduction was made so we made our way into the house. Only, we heard a voice calling each of us by name. It was unmistakably Adeline. All of us turned and saw that it was indeed her. Adeline was running toward us with her bright, heart lifting smile even through the difficulty of the snow. She panted heavily after she had reached us. One finger pulling the knot away from her red cloak to allow her to breathe more freely. When she could breathe normally again, she spoke,

"I saw you guys from my hansom that passed a moment ago. Then, I thought it would be fun to join you all. So, I stopped to hansom and made my way here. I saw that you guys were about to go inside so I called."

Adeline was acting as if we were having a tea party not an investigation on a murder attempt. All of us were stunned, all except Holmes. He was watching her with the same curious and amused look. Lord Bartley, however, was outrageous and annoyed upon being intruded by this crude strange young lady.

"I beg your pardon, miss," Lord Bartley replied rather curtly, "but this is private business. I don't know who you are, but you have no place here. Now, I bid you good day."

Adeline gave Holmes a glance and a smile before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I never introduced myself." She said to Lord Bartley. "My name is Adeline. I'm a friend of Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. They were so kind to me so I'd thought I should help them out. 'side, it should be fun."

This time, Lestrade, cut in before things got out of hand.

"We appreciate your kind intention, miss," He said to her, "but like Lord Bartley said, this is private business. We have things under control. Don't worry your pretty little head about this."

Adeline gave Lestrade a look that was unlike her innocence childish nature. Recovering quickly, she smiled a knowing smile saying,

"Really, is that so, Inspector? Then answer me this, why did you seek Mr. Holmes' service and also how do you intend to find your man if the lady of the house won't talk?"

Lestrade stuttered embarrassedly. Holmes was absolutely marveling at Adeline with the utmost interest.

"I supposed you have something in mind," Holmes said to Adeline.

"Absolutely," she replied, "I can talk to her and help her recover from whatever shock she is in. She'll talk to me, I know it, because one, I'm a girl and two I have done similar things to help Pete when he had cases like these."

Lord Bartley was thinking uncertainly. Adeline watched him.

"Listen, um, Lord Bartley," she said wearing her disarming smile, "I already know what's going on from what Inspector Lestrade told Mr. Holmes last night. So, there's no harm in me helping only good thing." Her voice now sounded soft and comforting, which was probably what she was aiming for. "Think of your wife, Lord Bartley. Right now, she is suffering alone. She is holding all of her shock and fear and who knows what else inside. If I can just talk to her and relieve her of all that she is keeping in, think of how much better and happier she'll be. Think about it." Her last sentence was spoken in a mere whisper.

Lord Bartley sighed in defeat. Shaking his weary head, he said,

"You have a way with words, miss. I bet it won't do any harm if you can get my wife to talk. Maybe then she can tell us who the attempt murderer was."

Upon hearing the words, Adeline was literally jumping with delight and excitement. She was so please a person would've thought she was going to a ball not a murder investigation. This eccentric young lady skipped happily into the manor. Lord Bartley shook his head in despair, "The Lord not only works in mysterious ways, but he also has a strange sense of humor."

"I've seen madmen, lunatics, and some strange case, Mr. Holmes," LEstrade told us, "but her case is something I've never seen before. It boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

The two followed Adeline into the house. Holmes still had that twinkling in his gray eyes. "What did I tell you, my dear fellow," Holmes told me as we followed them into the manor, "she is a very peculiar and fascinating person, a worthy challenge for my mind."


	4. 4 The Sheffield Hall murder

_**3. The Sheffield Hall murder**_

Lord Bartley led us into the murder scene, but before we could go into the house, Holmes stopped and examined the outside area around the house. He was down on his hands and knees scrutinized every inch of the ground, especially the one beneath the window of Lord Bartley and Lady Lilac's bedroom. He found a pile of broken glass beneath the window. When he was satisfied, they continued into the house. True to her words, Adeline immediately went to talk to Lady Lilac. The rest of us went to the scene of the crime.

The bedroom was like any other bedroom. Only this one had some slashed curtains by the window opposite of the door, which was broken. There were a few pieces of glass on the floor. The bed, which was on the right side of the door, wasn't left undisturbed. There also slash marks on the draperies as well as on the bed indicating where the unsuccessful attempt was made. In the same manner as before, Holmes inspected the room, every inch of it. The detective was inspecting the wall when he exclaimed out loud,

"Watson, what do you make of this?" He was pointing to the bottom of the wall opposite the bed on the right side about three feet from the door. There were slash marks. It was as if the murderer, or whoever it was, was having so much fun slashing everything else decided to makes some marks on the bottom of the wall as well to match all the other damage.

"I can make nothing of it, Holmes," I replied truthfully.

Holmes wasn't paying any heed to me. He was deep in scrutiny of the marks. When he was satisfied with the inspection, Adeline had also done her job. Holmes announced himself finished, and a few seconds later, Adeline came in announcing she had done all she could.

"Were you successful?" asked Lestrade, "Did she agree to talk?"  
"How is my wife?" Lord Bartley asked anxiously, "She hadn't been herself ever since the attempt."

"Lady Lilac told me everything," Adeline announced, "and is now having tea in the sitting room. Poor thing, she was absolutely traumatized and couldn't confide in a single soul. The poor woman was in tears the whole time I was talking to her. Don't worry Lord Bartley! She is fine now." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, she is as fine as a person could be after a murder attempt on them by a maniac."

"Good God!" Lord Bartley exclaimed. He rushed out of the room obviously to tend to his beloved wife. Adeline smiled mischievously after him.

"What did the poor lady tell you?" Holmes asked immediately not forgetting the task at hand.

"As much as I can make it out, amidst the mumbling and bawling and sniffling, this is how the story goes:

"About ten o'clock on the night of the murder, Lady Lilac was in her bedroom ready to call it a night. Lord Bartley wasn't there. He was doing some late reading time or whatever it was. That's beside the point. Anyway, so she was in her bed trying to go to sleep. Then, she heard the window opening. She thought to herself, 'this is weird!" So, she climbed out of her bed and go to close the window.

"After the closed the window, she turned around. There was this guy in dark clothes and a cloth covering his face revealing only his eye standing in front of her. If a mask man in dark clothes didn't scare her, the shiny sharp sword he was holding did. He swung it at her. She would scream, but at that time luckily there was another person came to rescue her. He or she, Lady Lilac couldn't tell covered her mouth and pulled her down just in time. Lady Lilac's rescuer motioned her to be quiet. Unfortunately for her, her savior was unarmed. The murderer made several more attempts for her life, and luckily for her they were unsuccessful due to her mysterious rescuer. They ran around the room dodging the sword stroke being swung at them." Here Adeline observed the room. She pointed to the slash marks around the room. "I guess, these are where the attempt murderer tried to kill them. Back to the story, after like a few minutes, the pursuer got them in a corner near the door. Seeing their disadvantage, our hero, I guess we can call him that, flung himself at the killer to protect Lady Lilac. Regrettably, this time the killer managed to wound her rescuer. He was cut, I think, quite deeply at the stomach. The mysterious hero managed to achieve his goal. At least I think it was his goal. He fell down upon the killer. When he threw the wounded man off, the wounded man was able to get something important from the killer.

"Clutching his wound, he said, 'Hey, K-man, I think you're missing something.' The wounded hero then threw himself off the window therefore causing the crashing sound that Lord Bartley heard. The killer, forgetting Lady Lilac for a moment, searched himself and found that he was indeed missing something. Instinctively, he went after his robber. However, before he went on his pursuit, the killer warned, Lady Lilac, 'It is you I'm paid to kill. If you don't keep your mouth shut, I might consider doing a little more killing than I'm willing to do, like your husband and your son. Be warned! I'll come back for you after I catch this thief.' With that being said, the killer jumped off the window. Sometime before he said the warning, I think Lady Lilac said he slash at the wall in anger and frustration. Lord Bartley came in after the attempted killer went off. You all know the rest of the story."


End file.
